Unexpected
by fantasygirl8188
Summary: This is my first story so please give me feed back. My story takes place in the third season after Aiden and Ethan help kill Boyd. Lydia has not forgiven Aiden yet when she finds out that there last night together could change her and Aiden's life forever. Lydia finds out she is pregnant. The question how can she have and take care of a baby in the world she lives in now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: unforgettable and unforgivable

Summary: My story takes place in the third season after Aiden and Ethan help kill Boyd. Lydia has not forgiven Aiden yet when she finds out that there last night together could change her and Aiden's life forever. Lydia finds out she is pregnant. The question how can she have and take care of a baby in the world she lives in now.

Authors note: I do not own anything from or about teen wolf the TV show. I have no intention of coping of stealing any other writer's ideas or story line. This is my first story and I hope all of the readers out thee will help me by correcting mistakes I missed, or by giving your honest opinion after reading my story.

**-Lydia's P.O.V-**

"Oh…My…God," Lydia thought out loud. She was at her house in her bathroom and she was staring at a little white stick that had two lines on it. It was an early pregnancy test; she stood in her bathroom for what seemed like eternity. She was so distracted and scared that she didn't hear or see her best friend, Alison, entered her bathroom and see the pregnancy test.

"Lydia?!" Alison was speechless. Lydia turned around and Alison could see the look of fear in her eyes. All she wanted to do was hug her best friend, but she was too confused to move. Except her mouth and she asked, "What?...How?...I mean I know how but…Aiden?"

Lydia opened her mouth to speak and to explain but nothing came out. And the next thing she knew there were tears of shock and fear running down her face and dripping onto the tile floor.

And that was all Alison needed, the tears she saw was the answer she was afraid of hearing. She saw then saw Lydia start to lose her balance and collapse. So she quickly stepped forward and hugged her and they fell to their knees hugging together. Lydia started to burst into tears and all Alison could

manage to say is, "I'm so sorry, Lydia I'm so sorry." In that moment Alison felt a silent tear of empathy and fear streamed down her face.

**-Aiden's P.O.V-**

Aiden was lying on his bed when his twin brother Ethan walked in and said, "Ok bro, just go talk to her." Aiden sat up and look at his brother with a confused expression but he knew who he was talking about.

"I can't and you know that," he said kind of irritated.

"Don't be an idiot; I know how much you care about her," Ethan started to get upset because he was known by most people as the nice twin. And he had grown to care for Lydia and her friends.

"It doesn't matter how much I care, you know exactly what Deucalion would do if he found out that I cared! He would tell me to kill Lydia!" Aiden was shouting, "Just like he would make you kill Danny."

Now that hurt Ethan, he did care foe Danny but just like Aiden he didn't want the other alphas to know because of what they would do. "Talk to her, soon." and that was the end of their conversation.

**-Lydia's P.O.V-**

The next morning was even harder than the night before. Lydia had to avoid Aiden and Ethan, pretend that someone didn't try to kill her two nights ago and pretend that she is not a banshee. She stood in the hall way alone staring at her empty locker, when the bell rang Lydia snapped out of her trance and started moving and getting things from her locker. When she heard someone call her name, "Lydia," Stiles came out of a classroom and jogged up to Lydia. "Hey. How are you after…"

"After what? After our English teacher tried to kill me and told me what I am? Yep I'm fine. Just like every other day you asked me."

"Ok? I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll just go to class now." Stiles walked away and that's when she closed her locked, turned around, and tock two steps, and they she saw him. She couldn't breathe and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes so she ran into the girls bathroom just as the bell rang again, signaling the beginning of the next lass.

**-Aiden's P.O.V.-**

Ethan and Aiden both arrived late to school. Kali and Deucalion were briefing them on their plane for the next full moon. When they walked in, it was a few seconds before the bell rang, Ethan went to class, and he saw her. Lydia was turning from her locker and she saw him. They stood there staring at one another for a moment and then Lydia ran to the bathroom. He started to go after her when the bell rang, and he knew that if his brother found out that he wasn't in clas he would know something wasn't right.

**-Lydia's P.O.V.-**

All throughout the day Lydia avoided Aiden and Ethan, and have of the school except for Alison. But there was something else bugging her. Every time she saw Scott he would look at her like he knew something, and she knew she had to tell him soon. He promised to protect her and she hoped he wouldn't mind protecting what's inside of her. She didn't tell anyone about the promise Scott made the night she almost died.

After school and Lydia was driving to school and preparing herself to tell Scott. And how she was going to explain to Alison the promise Scott made and why. The why was that Aiden isn't around and she still hasn't forgiven him and she probably won't ever forgive him, at least not any time soon. What Aiden did was unforgettable and unforgivable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fear and understanding

**-Lydia's P.O.V-**

_"Ok Lydia, pull it together, if you keep acting like this he will know before you say anything," _Lydia thought to herself while she was driving to Scotts house at night. She was shaking, on the verge of tears and it was raining. She needed to tell Scott, he promised that he would help and protect her, she needs to tell him. She started to pull into Scotts drive way, his bike was there but his moms car was gone. _"Good I don't want anyone ease-dropping on us." _She turned off the engine and tried to pull herself together.

After what seemed like forever, she stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock when Scott opened the door. _"He must of heard me. I hope he didn't hear me crying." _In that moment she put a hand over her stomach and Scott looked down and he hugged her.

**-Scott's P.O.V-**

I was re-lacing my lacrosse stick n my bedroom, when I heard a familiar car pull into my drive way. I couldn't tell who it was so I waited, and I listened. Then I could hear crying, and I knew who it was, Lydia. Unfortunately, he was heard Lydia Martin cry a lot, especially recently. Scott finally started heading to the door when he heard her get out of her car.

He opened the door right when she was about to knock. He looked at her eyes and knew something was wrong, and then he saw her put her hand over her stomach. She was pregnant, he grabbed her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Even with Lydia's reputation with the boys at school, he knew who the father was, it could only have been Aiden.

**-Lydia's P.O.V-**

That hug fixed everything. After a few minutes she stopped crying, and they went inside. They talked for hours, Lydia explained everything and Scott told her that he would keep his promise, no matter what she decided. Eventfully Lydia fell asleep in Scott's room, she was so tired, that Scott slept on the chair in his room. Because he didn't want to leave her alone, he then drifted off to sleep until he heard a high pitch scream.


End file.
